Regin Arc
Regin Arc is the fifth and last story arc of Arc One from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc primary focused Regin Ester Loire Bastien do Charles, a rumored "dead prince" who barely survived since Dinant Plains Incident and one of Silver Meteor Army's prominent supporter to end Brune Civil War. It also featured the Civil War's final stage, where the three way war between Tigrevurmud Vorn, Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon was finally over when Thenardier was slain by Tigre and Ganelon burned Lutetia and left Brune. As the end of the civil war, Brune's peace not only restored and enthroned Regin as its's first queen of the kingdom, Tigre's status as the "traitor" is also relinquished and knighted as one of Brune heroes. This arc also marked the disband of the Silver Meteor Army. Chronicles 'Prelude to The End of Brune Civil War' Perucche Fortress Four days has passed since their previous war with Muozinel Army, the Silver Meteor Army has arrived to Perucche Fortress for their break. Enter Valentina Glinka Estes, The Void Vanadis of Hollow Shadow When Tigre was snoozing deeply, Valentina entered Tigre's room via a portal without anyone's detection including Elen and Mila. She stared at Tigre's sleepy face up close with curiosity while wondering about his attributes that attracted her fellow Vanadis's. In an unexpected turn, a drowsy Tigre accidentally groped her breast much to Valentina's bitter laughter, further whispering to a sleeping Tigre should Tigre awaken at that moment he would facing terrible consequences. After poking her finger to Tigre's face, Valentina created a portal and teleported away from Tigre's room. The (Temporarily) Alliance between Silver Flash and Frozen Wave The next morning, Elen thanked Mila for making her rescue towards Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army from the Muozinel Army. Friendship Between Princess and Maid ---TBA--- Ganelon's Interest Upon the Bow In Lutetia, Greast returned from Nemetacum with his horse carriage and soldiers under him.Several days ago, Greast was originally commanding a partial of Ganelon Army to combat Thenardier Army in Nemetacum. Due to some news from Ganelon however Greast had to return for Artishem. Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 2 When the Marquis asked the minister about his sudden retreat order, Ganelon replied about several interesting events that happened in Brune: Tigre's Black Bow and Regin's reappearance, arousing Greast's sudden curiosity. In the Light Novel, Greast seemly has a partial knowledge about the Black Bow from Ganelon, which lead his desire to exterminate Tigre. In the anime however, because of Greast absence in the anime, Ganelon instead spoke his interest about Tigre and Regin. Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 2Greast suggested Ganelon to kill the princess, but Ganelon refused because it would alerted Thenardier and ruining his plans. Ganelon was originally belittled about Regin due to her handicap in political influence, power and movements, leading his plan to manipulate the princess for his vile ambitions. Muozinel's invasion upon Brune prompting him to change his perspective towards his female opponent. While found Faron's illness set in a wrong timing, Ganelon also told Greast that while Tigre has his plan with Regin, Thenardier had already gathered five dragons via Drekavac, much to Greast's concern. Realizing over his disadvantages against his enemies, Ganelon claimed he has nothing left to stay since he roughly accomplished his goals despite Greast's confidence to reverse the tide. Nonetheless, Greast asked Ganelon's about his next plan(s). Ganelon firstly commanded his soldiers to fight Thenardier Army in Brune's south while tended to fool them by burning down Artishem. While dubious about the plan, Greast further asked if anyone believed this insane idea. Ganelon however claimed that Regin would definitely come for Artishem anyways. He even further tell his tactician that while he waiting for a right moment to strike, he also made a stipulations of r the war: If Thenardier Army wins, he would collect both Black Bow and Durandal but if the Silver Meteor Army wins, he had to leave Brune to another kingdom. When Greast asked about the king, Ganelon simply answered that since he was sickIt was revealed that Ganelon had his servant to put poison into the King's drink all along. Because there was no antidote for this poison, Faron's condition was beyond cured. , he would no longer be a problem. Ganelon then smirked deviously as if the current event is played right into his hands while vowed to annihilate anyone who considered as a threat. The Annihilation of Ganelon Army and Plan to Rid Regin and Tigre Meanwhile, Thenardier Army began attack Montauban, southern city of Artishem. With five dragons at his side, Ganelon Army was entirely annihilatedOriginally 3,000 strong, these soldiers are either eaten (1,000 men), stomped (1,000 men) or even crushed(1,000 men) by these war beast. Their allies also fleeing away after they see these unstoppable creatures. and Montauban was fallen. As both generals watched the dragon, Thenardier asked Steid for his view about their victory. Steid answered that while their dragons and Ganelon Army's carelessness led to their demise, he also reported that Greast made a sudden retreat back to Artishem which Thenardier assuming that the battle was his defeat and their army would be decimated should Greast was in charge. Despite Steid's worry about his commander's vengeance, Thenardier calmlyEven as a strong general, losing his only son was extremely overwhelming for Thenardier despite Zion's terrible attributes. told his general that he wished to see his enemy's true capabilities that took him so far, from slaying Zion in Molsheim Plains and Seven Chains Assassins to defeating Roland and repelling massive Muozinel Army from Agnes. Furthermore, a rumor about Regin's reappearance and her alignment with the Silver Meteor Army burned further Thenardier's desire to eliminate both Tigre and Regin. Filling both vengeance and necessity to beat his last enemy, Thenardier told Stead that their next battle would be against the Silver Meteor Army. The Ill-Meeting Between Hollow Shadow and Light Flower In Silesta Imperial Palace, Sofy is tasked by Victor as Zhcted's special envoy to Brune again. The old king also told Sofy that while he sent Mila to refrain her form doing anything "foolish", he believed the Silver Wind Vanadis has been away from Zhcted for almost six months. While worrying over her best friends well beingAccording to Sofy's assumption, Victor then to used both Vanadis's ill-relationship to keep an eye against each other. Further more, she believed that the king has always be extremely cautious against the Vanadis's possible uprising, just like kings before him. Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 2Anime Episode , Sofy complied to the old kings orders and began her journey for Brune. While walking through the Imperial Palace's corridor, Sofy met ValentinaBased on Sofy's knowledge about Valentina, the Void Vanadis rarely appears in most royal meetings due to her "sickness". Some sources indicated that Valentina hided her ambiguous scheme from anyone, even including Victor and Sofy. Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 2Anime Episode who made a rare appearance in the palace and greeted her with a soft voice. While Sofy asked her reasons for her apperance in the palace , Valentina simply told Sofy that while she wished to stay in her territory for longer, she came for some "important" information that she needed desperately. Despite Sofy saw her "fragile" state and wished to invite her for a tea, Valentina lied that she used too much stamina for a day and declined. As Valentina left for the king, Sofy wished if she can read her mind since she felt dubious about Valentina, especially her ulterior ambitions. Valentina's plan is later revealed to overthrow Victor and became the queen of her idealistic Zhcted, motivated by her extreme hatred towards Zhcted for giving a poor land despite her regal bloodline. Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 2 Artishem: The Ruined and Burned City Elsewhere, Elen was furious to learned about Artishem's burning during a meeting in Perucche Fortress's conference room. To everyone's surprise and suspicions, even for Mashas, a message claimed that Ganelon burned the city Ganelon's actions for burning the Artishem confused everyone. However, it is also sounded absurd to think that Thenardier Army. while escaped from Brune. Even with a burned city Tigre reassured Regin that they will proceed to Artishem as planned much to Regin's relieve. 'Battle of Villecresnes: Two Vanadis Versus Five Dragons' First Two Vanadis's Struggle Both Silver Meteor Army and Thenardier Army collided in Villecresnes Plains where Thenardier Army's massive troops and five dragons overwhelming the Silver Meteor Army. So the Silver Meteor Army had to split in four groups, one group act as reserve at the back while Thenardier forming five formations, his main army act as reserve at the back, dragons at the central and the front lines : Two Vanadis would deal five dragon and their enemy's left flank while Tigre and his allies handling the right flank and the central line. Two Vanadis managed to killed the first three dragons (Earth Dragons) with their Vedas, but Thenardier remained calmed and tell his soldiers to surround the Vanadis once they annihilated the dragons, even if they needed 6,000 soldiers to do so. Thanks to Drekavac's customized chains, both Elen and Mila's Veda were nullified, much to both Vanadis's horror. Mila that was unable to dodge Fire Drake's fire was saved by Elen but as consequences Elen receives burn damage on her back and Mila quickly treat Elen's back to ease her burn damage. Meanwhile, Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army also suffering the greater disadvantages too. Split Up Formations .]] Due to overwhelming army and unbeatable two remaining dragons, including the sun has reach the zenith, Thenardier orders his army to retreat temporarily while Silver Meteor Army also did not give pursue under Tigre's orders. As the result in the battle, both sides suffered the same casualty of 4,000 deaths. In the war council at two koku breaks, Mila and Elen will face Fire Drake and Double-Headed Dragon again while Tigre will command the rest of the armies for next battle. With two koku has passed, both armies are confort once again and Thenardier will proceed as initially planned but Tigre already have a plan by having the soldiers are not quite armored and he saw Thenardier Knights splitting up into two directions while the Dragons charges from the center. As the Thenardier Army charging upon the Silver Meteor Army, Tigre and the the soldiers began to retreat while leaving the Vanadis to deal with the dragons again. Through their gruesome battle, both Vanadis finally eliminate two remaining dragons. The battle was resulted with Thenardier's greater defeat with all five dragons were slain and 20% of his current soldiers are the casualties both 10% are casualties and another 10% was fleeing and never return, while the Silver Meteor Army suffered only 10% of its army. Even with this result, the battle between Thenardier and Tigre was far from over. 'Saint-Groel, The Holy Grotto of Brune' Adventures in The Sacred Caverns ---TBA--- Deadly Reunion Between Bitter Enemies Just as Tigre and the group reached Saint-Groel, they were surprised to see Thenardier and his 20 men Surprisingly, even he wasn't House Charles member Thenardier managed to enter Saint-Groel via the second routes for the Holy Grotto. were waiting for them at the Holy Grotto's gate. Due to an overwhelming odds of two to one,Elen called both Tigre and Regin had to retreat while fighting in the caverns. When Steid went after Tigre and Regin, Elen dispatched Rurick to protect the archer and the princess while she confronting Thenardier alone. Despite the Silver Meteor Army's soldiers Among of Silver Meteor Army soldiers, some soldiers who protected Tigre and Regin were Mashas best men. However, even Steid and his soldiers were no pushover either.Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 4 effort to protect their subject, while enforced with Tigre's arrow shots, Steid survived by killing two soldiers to reach his targets before Rurick intercepted and blocked Steid's way. Tigre's display to save Rurick garnered Steid's impression, who even claimed his nickname was not a hoax. As the general called them to stay out from his way, Rurick refused as he claimed it would a disgrace as a knight. Meanwhile, Elen fought Thenardier in a sword fight but even with Arifar's power, Thenardier remained unscratched due to his incredible strength and defense despite his inflexibility, prompting Elen to think he was a tough and skillful opponent. Thenardier is Elen's second formidable opponent after Roland in Battle of Orange.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 4 Impressed over such skill from a girl before 20's, Thenardier praised over her skill but Elen replied sarcastically over his journey to the cavern in in his age. Nonetheless, Thenardier calmly told the Silver Flash Vanadis he would going to witness Regin's real death. As both forces fought on, a sudden earthquake shaken entire Saint-Groel causing both sides to retreat and escape from the falling cavern. Of all people who escaped, only Steid and Tigre Tigre told Rurick to protect Regin and escape before him. Steid on the other hand remained to his mission even during the quake.Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 4 remained as Steid told the archer that he will cut him down, much to Tigre's fear as he tried his vain effort to dodge Steid's next move. Just as Steid was about to kill Tigre, Bertrand sacrificed himself to save him from Steid's slash much to Tigre's horror.Due to the falling rock from the cavern's ceilling , Elen could only helplessly calling Tigre's name before the cavern was completely sealed. Shortly after the earthquake, Tigre regained consciousness but he was trapped inside the cavern's rubble, While seeing Steid's lifeless corpse under the boulder, whose emotions remained unflinched even in death, Tigre also found a injured Bertrand from the other side. As Bertrand relieved over his lord's safety, Tigre's urged Bertrand not to die for him and Alsace's sake. Even in his dying state, Bertrand told Tigre how grateful he was to serve House Vorn for two generations and proud over Tigre's growth and accomplishments that would made him a better lord as Urz. Prior his dying state, Bertrand lamented about his inability to repay Urz's kindness after his passing. While watching Tigre's growth however, he was finally relieved over his service under two lords of House Vorn. With his last words, Bertrand finally closed his eyes and passed away much to Tigre's extreme sorrow. This overwhelming sorrow and anger also causing Tigre's Black Bow's glowed brighter and resonating even trembling than before. After Elen, Regin, Rurick and a Zhcted soldier managed to escape from the falling cavern, Regin was crying and blaming herself for the incident, as well as Elen's worry about. Despite his insecurity, Rurick ensured both girls that Tigre would survived his . While they finally reached to the temple, Elen told everyone that they would be going for Artishem. Even with everyone's worries over the recent incident, Elen told everyone while she too worrying about Tigre and the fallen soldiers, it was an emergency and she cannot let Thenardier got away with it. So she dispatched Rurick to report everything about Holy Grotto to Mashas and Lim, as well as dispatching 2,000 soldiers (including Brune soldiers) for their destination. When Regin asked what would they do if they reach Artishem, Elen told the princess that they would going for Saint-Groel again. Suddenly, a huge beam of black light appeared from afar prompting both Elen and Regin speeding their horses for Artishem. Upon their arrival, Artishem was entirely in ruins with most of the buildings were burned or destroyed, and residents were sobbing over their former homes. Regardless, the girls continued to walk in the city until she found Tigre, who was holding the Black Bow and lying on the crater. Elen immediately rush for Tigre and relief over his miraculous survival. When Tigre finally fainted in Elen's arms, the Silver Flash Vanadis could only hold Tigre while looking at the now deceased Bertrand, whose sacrifice for Tigre's life made her wordless. Brune soldiers brought down a rope to pull both Elen and Tigre up from the crater. Artishem's residents gathered round the crater and Like Elen and Regin, the residents were also rushed to see the black light, which shaped like a Black Dragon from the crater. despite their suspicions, none of them called both Vanadis and the princess out as they were too exhausted from the previous fire. With the Silver Meteor Army came close to the city, the residents could only stood by and accepted their fate. 'Tigre's Melancholy and Depression' In evening, the Silver Meteor Army generals gathered around in a tent as Elen explained everything that happened in Saint-Groel, causing Mashas dispatching 1,000 men for Artishem. Though Elen's safety became a priority, Tigre's well being still concerned by almost everyone. When Titta came in with a tray of teacups, Elen immediately asked the maid about Tigre's condition. Titta's only reply, in a detached tone, was about Tigre's minor injuries and his resting in his camp, which worried Elen even more. Gerard further asked Mashas if Tigre was able recover immediately after the tragedy. However, Mashas could only tell them that even he was unsure if Tigre could ever recuperate himself after losing his friend. Regardless, Mila asked Mashas anything regarding Thenardier after the incident. Using information from Elen and Regin, Mashas could only assumed that Thenardier most likely returned to his army. Feared that Tigre would doing something reckless, which could cost the Silver Meteor Army should they met its defeat, Lim immediately questioned Mashas if Thenardier will accuse Tigre of acting alone for his "ambitions". Elen reassured Lim that even if she had to knock him out, Elen will stop Tigre from doing reckless anyways. Nevertheless, Mashas told everyone since Thenardier Army began its move, they too cannot neglect their own preparations while Tigre had to be left alone for a time-being Through evening till night, Tigre still suffering his depression while blaming himself over Bertrand's death. Even Titta called for him, he remained silent until Elen came by for her consultation. As Elen asked him for his next plan, Tigre could only reply to wait for the next day. Infuriated, Elen angrily told Tigre that he mustn't abandon the war since Thenarider's Army also suffered a significant lost since the incident, and even Thenardier might even ready to negotiate depending on the situation. Even with Elen's strong words, Tigre remained unconvinced. Elen further told Tigre about her past life as a mercenary and how pride was her motivation to move on. The Silver Flash Vanadis's words about pride reminded Tigre about something he did said to Mila before and responded with muttering words of mettle. He regained to his normal self as he apologized to Titta for making her worried, much to Titta's joy. Later that night, Tigre came by and thanked Elen for helping him to recuperate himself and apologized for his naivete. Nonetheless, Elen forgave his apology and led Tigre to everyone. Unbeknownst form both Tigre and Elen, everyone came for them and relieved over Tigre's revitalized will and dedication. 'Unexpected Request Letters and Unexpected Help' The next day, Tigre and his allies were gathering in a tent for a crucial meeting. Mashas briefed the meeting with two crucial reports in his hands. The first report was about Elizaveta Fomina, Lebus's Vanadis who wished to ally herself with Tigre through gifts, much to Elen's dismay. Mila explained to Tigre that due to an alliance between Elen and Tigre, Liza may also wish to befriend with him if he win this battle. At the same time though, she also mentioned about the ill relationship between Elen and Liza, with Elen enforcing Mila's claim by telling Tigre that because of her Rainbow-Eyed fiend, she had to left the camp for LegnicaTigre was confused at first since he saw Elen's sour look when she saw Liza's gift, so he asked Mashas about his suggestion instead. Mashas claimed that it would be problematic to reject such gift from a far away territory from Zhcted. Tigre's acceptance to this gift led to Liza's indirect assistance for him to win the battle, which soon be reference by Tigre in Baba Yaga Arc. Regardless, Tigre accepted these gifts while dispatched Gerard to check the goods quantity. The other report was from Pierre Badouin, Brune's prime minister whom Tigre knew and heard from some sources. When Tigre asked why did the Prime Minister send the letter, Mashas claimed that Faron has just awoken from his slumber, without knowing that Badouin has just arrived to the Silver Meteor Army's camp. Prime Minister's Visit to The Silver Meteor Army Upon Badouin arrival, Tigre bowed down to the prime minister as their first meeting. The actual first meeting between Tigre and Badouin was in one summer, where Tigre and Urz visited Nice once. When Tigre asked Badouin about the king's recovery, Badouin then told the archer that he wished to meet him and know his intent due to his past reputation from past events, especially when he invited Zhcted Army to rescue Alsace but despite his title and territories were revoked because of that incident, his army maintained strong and managed to repel enemies (Ganelon Army and Navarre Knights) they confronted, which Tigre answered Badouin's statement by nodding his head. The Prime Minister then asked Tigre about his next move after these incidents, which Tigre replied that he would fight against Thenardier and instead attacking Artishem, he would ensure Alsace's safety and leave Brune for Zhcted. While his answer did stunned Badouin, who never thought the "traitor" has been defending Alsace all along, Tigre further told the Prime Minister that for Alsace's peace, he had to relinquish all privileges he had in Brune.Tigre's answers brought mixed feelings to all of Tigre's peers, from Vanadis's smile and admiration to Lim's uneasiness Tigre further introduced the princess to Badouin, but the Prime Minister remained unfazed by claiming even if he knew Regin's identity, not everyone in Nice were easily convinced and they had no evidence As the hope seemed lost for Elen, Badouin answered that Regin immediately asked Badouin about Faron's sickness. Seeing the princess's anxiety, all Badouin could answer was explaining Faron's unusual illness, which even Brune's best medicine and prayers were unable to help Faron's recovery. Tigre thought of an idea about taking Regin to meet the king, much to everyone surprise. According to the archer, if the king reunites with Regin, it may improving his health condition. However, he further stated that they would not neglect his war against Thenardier, prompting everyone to believe that the war would be their decisive turning point. Badouin agreed to help Tigre by reporting Regin's presence to Faron as fast as possible, even in one koku early. As his gratitude, Tigre dispatched 50 cavalrymen to defend the Prime Minister. 'Battle of Mereville: The Decisive Battle Between Thenardier and Tigre' Thenardier's Desperation to Kill Tigre In his camp, Thenardier sat alone while muttering about his thoughts. It was revealed that Thenardier also received Badouin's message about Faron's awakening but he had to come for Nice and disband his army. Instead, he also killed the messenger and buried him in secrecy. While remarked Faron's awakening despite his weaken state, his survival made Thenardier more determined to kill both Regin and Tigre as fast as possible. Despite his army' still outnumbered his enemy's, without dragons or Steid Thenardier Army were extremely vulnerable against the enemies; furthermore, he didn't have time to rush beck to Nemetacum and recuperate his army.In his first two plans against Tigre, Thenardier could have either rise his revolt or hiring a Sachstein assassin, all to slay Tigre. Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 5 Page 224 As his safe note however, if Regin did found an evidence about her heritage, due to a fact that Regin's influence was lower than Thenardier, everyone in the court still doubting the princess's claims.Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 5 Page 230Regardless, Thenardier immediately recovered from his previous defeat and preparing another battle against Tigre, vowing to kill the archer with his both hands. Preparations for the War The next morning, both armies decided to marched towards Nice's southern sides. Before their battle, Mashas told everyone that they need to act on a precise time to attack their enemy. When Elen asked from her point-of-view if they were too near to Nice, Mashas agreed since they would also expecting Thenardier Army's arrival too. Three days upon their arrival to Mereville Fields, both armies set the camp and preparing their next battle. The Decisive Battle Final Confrontation Between Brune Nobles After returning from Saint-Groel, Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army were confronting Thenardier and his remaining soldiers on a rainy day in Mereville Fields. Before the duel between Tigre and Thenardier would begin, Tigre asked Thenardier why did he attacked Alsace behind his absence, much to Thenardier surprise. Thenardier calmly explained by removing Alsace-even by drastic measures by destruction- Zhcted's invasion towards Brune could have been prevented. When Tigre was furious to hear his enemy's ruthless judgement, Thenardier calmly denied if it was immoral. According to Thenardier, since Brune's terrible defeat in Dinant Plans, he already anticipating Elen's possible invasion by taking advantage from his and Ganelon's feud. He continued that had he let it slide Ganelon would be the one to attack Alsace instead of him, further claiming that Tigre was indifferent from Ganelon or himself much to both Vanadis surprise. Even after hearing and understood about his enemy's reason and in's reason, Tigre responded by telly Thenardier that he would never forgive him for hurting his people. As his response, Thenardier also told Tigre that he too must kill the archer for his fallen. Tigre's desire of vengeance and wrath caused the Black Bow to resonate even heavier than before. However, Elen approaching for Tigre and punched his face and telling him that while she understood his revenge, he cannot be intoxicated by hatred which was the last thing as a weapon. Tigre thanked her from his heart that Elen was always stay by his side before he left to his duel, while remarked that he was grateful to meet her. Thenardier's Fall and Death Shortly after the duel, Tigre dismounted his horse and looked at the fallen Thenardier, who was still breathing even after received a fatal arrow shot. Moments after his unfinished sentence, Thenardier was finally slain. His defeat and death has severely demoralized the remaining Thenardier Army soldiers. Instead of executing them, Regin convinced the surviving Thenardier Army's soldiers to lay down their arms, which they reluctantly did. With Tigre's victory in Mereville field, Brune's worst civil war has finally concluded. 'Regin the New Queen of Brune' 'Hollow Shadow's Assistance to Ganelon' Away from Brune, Ganelon and Greast made their refugee within the port. Prior their departure, they met Valentina who bowed down to both men and apologized for their wait. Through Valentina's generous invitation and a smile, both Ganelon and Greast decided to follow the Vanadis to Zhcted. 'Tigre the Hero of Brune' Ten days after the final battle in Mereville, Tigre was cheered as the hero and savior by Nice residents.This is where Tigre wore his first and only formal attire in Nice. While Titta and Regin found it suitable, the rest weren't felt pleased about this new attire. While rode a carriage for the castle, he was greeted with a grandiose parade and cheers from the citizens. On the carriage with Tigre and Titta, Regina thanked Tigre for ending the civil war. Behind the horse carriage, the VanadisEven after their victory, both Vanadis were actually jealous over the relationship between Tigre and Regin, It took Tigre's persuasions to calm both Vanadis down. and the Silver Meteor Army's generals (Lim, Rurick, Gerard, Hughes) and its allies (knights and aristocrats alike) were also received the the same ovation while heading to the castle. 'King Faron's Final Moments' Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences 'Manga' 'Anime' #Some of the scenes from Muozinel Invasion Arc are shift to this arc. Among of which includes, ##Regin revelation to the Silver Meteor Army generals (Elen, Tigre and Lim), Mashas and Ludmila. ##Regin's bath scene by Tigre. ##A flashback involved between Regin (Regnas) and Tigre. #Because Greast is not appeared in the anime, Stead's battle with Gleast never happened. #As an addition in this anime exclusive, Ganelon would prepare his "parting gift" to both Thenardier and Tigre forces before burning Artishem. That "parting gift" is revealed to be Saint-Groel's sudden "earthquake" to eliminate both of his opponents at once. Miraculously however, Thenardier, Tigre, Regin, Elen and Rurick survived his gift, but Steid and Bertrand were not so lucky. Story Impact *Lutetia is introduced not only Ganelon's territory but also where Saint-Groel is located, where it can only be accessed by House Charles members and Badouin. With an exception of Ganelon, whose ancestors were once allied with King Charles as his priest,Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 1 Tigre, Thenardier, Bertrand, Steid, Elen and Rurick were the only few Brune's non-Royal Family members (or Zhcted citizens for Elen and Rurick's case) who can accessed the sacred cavern. *It is indicated that Ganelon has a certain knowledge about the magical weapons (Black Bow and Durandal), including some demons named Vodyanoy. His true name as KoscheiLight Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 further solidifying his status as one of many ungodly creatures. So far until the climax of Baba Yaga Arc, while Vodyanoy's status remained unknown after Baba Yaga's deathLight Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4, Drekavac and GanelonHe relinquished his demon name and even claimed that Koschei is "dead".Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4are the only known demons remained alive in the series. *Ganelon's Army was entirely eradicated by Thenarider's dragons. *In this arc, both Black Bow and DurandalBecause of it's mystical powers that is understood by a few, nobody outside Brune could ever used it. Due to this, only Roland and regal members from House Charles are capable to yield the Durandal. played a focal role in Ganelon's unknown ambition. Strangely enough, the former duke didn't rushed to obtain both mystical weapons. Instead, he takes his time until a right opportunity to strike. *Saint-Groel is introduced as Brune's Holy Grotto that hold Brune's secret origins. The murals in the caves presumably explaining more about crucial events before Brune's foundations, form King Charles rise, Gods assembly to even a three-headed monster, which presumably a rare dragon. To date, the only survivors of this fallen cavern (upper part only) were Elen, Regin, Rurick, an unnamed Zhcted soldier, Tigre and Thenardier. Even after the Civil War, it still hold as Brune's key sacred sites. Regin would learn more about its hidden secrets, including Ganelon's ancestry, via Badouin. *Steid's death has gravely put Thenardier Army in extreme jeopardy, which even Thenardier wished he was still alive. *Bertrand's tragic death is forever be remembered almost by everyone in the Silver Meteor Army, particularly Tigre, Titta, Mashas, Elen, Lim, Rurick and Regin. Of all people in Alsace who died in the battle, Bertrand death gave a bigger blow to Tigre and even motivated Tigre's vengeance against Thenardier, which almost turn the war as personal. His body would be buried in Alsace's ground like Urz and other deceased Alsace's brave soldiers. Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 *Thenardier's history and past is revealed and foreshadowed in this arc. It was through his father abusive nature, Thenardier learned that only the strong will thrive above the weak and mercy is a weakness. Thenardier's cruelty not only *Thenardier's reasons to decimate Alsace is finally revealed in a shocking and ironic twist. According to him, he did so was to supposedly preventing Zhcted's invasion towards Brune, even he had to destroy Brune's nearby territory. Ironically, while the incident in Alsace did dragged Tigre into a prolonging civil war, Thenardier did not borrowed Zhcted soldiers to Brune despite his connection with Mila. *Throughout the Brune Civil War, this arc made some compassion and contrast between all three figures (Thenardier, Ganelon and Tigre). While all three nobles shared their status and their relationship with Zhcted, their personalities were completely different in many aspects and attributes, **Both Thenardier and Ganelon were Brune's influential dukes while Tigre was only a young Earl of in Alsace. **Both Thenardier and Ganelon took Faron's sickness for their quest of domination but Tigre cared solely on Alsace and his people. **Both Thenardier and Ganelon have at least one strategist (Steid for Thenardier while Greast for Ganelon) at their side, while Tigre has three (Mashas, Gerard and Mila). **Both Thenardier and Ganelon would going to eliminate Regin for their ambition but Tigre instead helping Regin to confirm her regal heritage and protect her through the Civil War. **Both Tigre and Ganelon brought Zhcted soldiers into Brune while Thenardier did not borrow any Zhcted soldiers despite his relationship with Mila. **While both Thenardier Thenarider allied with House Lourie due to their 80 long relationship.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1and TigreTigre has at least two Vanadis:Elen during his battle against Zion for Alsace's liberation and Mila during his battle against Muozinel Army in Agnes. For Sofy's case, even she helped Tigre in his duel against Roland and due to her position as a Mediator, Sofy did not officially became Tigre's ally until her capture by Eliot in Asvarre.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 has Vanadis as their ally, Ganelon did not have anyLiza was originally allied with both Thenardier or Ganelon prior Brune Civil War. However, after her battle in Boroszlo she decided to ally herself with Tigre instead after predicting both Thenardier and Ganelon's defeat. Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 Even he was provided shelter by Valentina, it is unknown if Ganelon truly grateful upon the Void Vanadis. In turn out later his refuge, Ganelon was originally try to kill Valentina if she was proven unworthy for his ambition. Due to her kindness however, he decided to observe her movement while plan to spread chaos in both Brune and Zhcted.Light Novel Volume 5 Epilogue Vanadis at her side. **Both Tigre and Thenardier were saddened over Roland's death but Ganelon careless about the Black Knight's demise despite he was responsible for his "execution". **Both Tigre and Thenardier were participating (separately) a battle to repel Muozinel from Brune while Ganelon did nothing to defend Brune from outside invasions. **Even with a stark contrast between benevolence and tyranny, both Tigre and Thenardier were Brune's patriotic warriors and willing to defend their kingdom at all cost, Ganelon on the other hand cared less about Brune's national interest or crisis, from murdering Roland to burning Artishem for his escape disregard about his people's lives. *The aftermath of the Brune Civil War brings significant chains of events in this arc, with peace returned to Brune and Regin crowned as Brune's first and only queen. At the same time, it also affect greatly for those who involved into the Brune Civil War, **With his rescue of Regin from the Muozinel Army, Tigre's status as traitor was revoked by Badouin and Faron for his heoric deeds. Furthermore, he is also knighted as Brune's greatest hero by giving the title "Lumiere". **Zhcted and Brune's over 20 years long feud has (temporarily) ended after Regin decided to put Tigre under Elen's care and holding a 3 year truce between both kingdoms **Through Tigre's suggested four provisions to Faron, Agnes was ceded from Brune to Zhcted. **The Silver Meteor Army officially disbanded after Tigre achieved his goal to liberate Brune from Thenardier and Ganelon's cruelty. Due to their heroic battles, some of its former members and supporters decided to served and help Regin during her reign. ***Gerard is promoted as Brune's secretary who handling affairs between Brune and Zhcted. ***Mashas is promoted as Chancellor and became one of Regin's crucial ministers in her reign. **Since Thenardier's death, House Thenardier was presumably to be crumbled and his former army was fallen until a widow named Melisande Thenardier appeared. Before Melisande rises however, Regin already sustained the House's survival by keeping it operated even without the presence of the head of family, mostly due to Regin mercy to Melisande and to prevent the loss of the workers who once worked for Thenardier before. **Ganelon and Greast escaped from Brune and faked their death to avoid execution for burning Artishem. While given shelter by Valentina, both Ganelon and Greast made their comeback to Brune for more chaos. Their return would foretelling Ganelon's continuing ambition to obtain Durandal and Black Bow. ** Tigre now has three Vanadis as his prominent allies after end of Brune Civil War. Notable Event *Vorn-Thenardier Campaign **Battle of Villecresnes **Saint-Groel Incident **Battle of Mereville Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc